<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Question de confiance by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768902">Question de confiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killshot [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Hostage Situations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocence, Lies, M/M, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colson s'inquiète que Marshall n'ait pas décroché depuis longtemps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem, Royce da 5'9'' &amp; Eminem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killshot [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Question de confiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Question de confiance</span>
</p><p><br/>Colson n'aime pas spécialement ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Marshall, il a bien conscience que son aîné ne se soucie pas énormément de son téléphone quand il est en studio, mais il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de toute la journée et il commence à s'inquiéter. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas parce que Marshall est trop borné pour montrer son affection, mais il a la sensation que ce n'est pas normal. Il l'appelle une nouvelle fois, pour obtenir le même message pré-enregistré : Rappelez plus tard. Colson a envie de prendre sa voiture pour aller le chercher, peu importe son nouvel album, il n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter autant. Dix autres minutes passent avant que Marshall daignent enfin le rappeler, pas trop tôt !</p><p><br/>''Marshall ! Quel genre de chanson peut te faire oublier ton téléphone durant une journée entière ?'' Colson attend des excuses, même s'il sait que c'est difficile d'en obtenir avec lui</p><p>''Désolé petit, mais ce n'est pas ton Roméo au bout de la ligne.''</p><p>''Quoi ? Marsh ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire ce genre de blague !''</p><p>''Ce n'est pas Eminem qui parle gamin ! Il est notre otage pour le moment, et si tu veux le récupérer, ramène-toi avec dix millions en liquide avant deux heures du matin au vieil entrepôt désaffecté à la sortie de la ville. N'essaye surtout pas de prévenir la police, tu serais surpris de ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre la voix de ce bon vieux Eminem.''</p><p>''Attendez. Marshall va bien au moins ?''</p><p>''Nous ne l'avons pas encore touché, mais si tu ne veux pas que ça change, il va falloir te dépêcher.''</p><p>''Et combien vous êtes au juste ?''</p><p>''10 millions en liquide, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.''</p><p>''Dans une mallette ou des sacs ?''</p><p><br/>À l'autre bout du téléphone, Marshall ne peut pas s'empêcher de se pincer l'arrête du nez pour se retenir de gueuler sur le plus jeune. Si ce n'était pas une putain de blague mais réellement une prise d'otage, il serait mort avant même que Kells ait commencé à récupérer l'argent. Il a non seulement perdu du temps, mais aussi fait perdre du temps à Royce. Marshall n'a pas la fois pour répondre au téléphone une nouvelle fois ce soir, il n'est même pas sûr de vouloir rentrer avant d'avoir vu Kells sortir de chez lui. Il n'est franchement pas aidé.</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>